


the plant boy and the doggie lover

by HumanityHasDestroyedItSeLf



Series: Soulmate AU's [3]
Category: My Engineer (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, BL, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gay, I'm so sorry I can't help myself, King doesn't know what to say, M/M, Minor Swearing, My Engineer - Freeform, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tattoos, ahhh, barely any angst, but like a tiny bit, damn I forgot ok a tiny bit of crying, finally not making my boys cry, more soulmate stuff, soulmates - identifying mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumanityHasDestroyedItSeLf/pseuds/HumanityHasDestroyedItSeLf
Summary: King first saw his soulmate through the gaps in a bookshelf.He was tall, handsome and covered in tattoos.It only took a second to identify the one that matched his own.It was the one on his neck.The big bold mark.King's mark burned hot on his back.Well fuck.More soulmate stuff! I'm really addicted! RamKing are soft bois.
Relationships: King/Ram (My Engineer)
Series: Soulmate AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905520
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	the plant boy and the doggie lover

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it! Also in this soulmate tattoo thing, the AU is slightly different. So your mark is plain until you meet your soulmate and every time you have a long encounter or an encounter where you touch, then a section of your mark is filled in. it only becomes completely filled in after you kiss thou :) Their mark is the tattoo on Ram's neck.

The library was quiet and King liked it. It meant that people were less likely to bother him. He loved his friends he really did, but sometimes they were a bit loud. Heading over to the textbooks piled onto the shelves King sighed. Bohn had recently found his soulmate and although he was thrilled for his friend, he did not need to hear about it all day, every day. Especially as Bohn seemed to not know anything about a serious relationship. King could already see that they were going to have issues with communication and was mentality preparing himself for the comforting pep talks he was going to have to give. Oh god, he could feel the headache already. Finding the book he needed, King took it off the shelf. That's when he saw him. The first thought when King saw him was 'damn he's hot' because he was. King wasn't the type to hide when he found someone hot, boy or girl King saw no point in lying to himself. The time he wasn't expecting is when his eyes were drawn to the large mark on the side of his neck. A very familiar mark. One that King had spent hours craning to see using a mirror on his own back. It matched his mark perfectly. The linework was the same and the lack of colour indicating he hadn't met his soulmate or spent time with them indicated it could definitely be him. He let out a low "Fuck." Well, he thought it was quiet. Obviously, it wasn't, as the boy, apparently, his soulmate looked up and locked eyes with him. Quickly King turned around still not quite believing what just happened. The guy had a lot of tattoos. King could see them peeking out from under his shirt. Anyone of them could have been his soulmate mark but King knew. Maybe it was the way his mark was currently burning through the back of his shirt, or maybe it was the blush creeping up his face, or his erratic heartbeat.

Whatever it was, King was certain that the handsome guy who was currently staring at him like he was crazy. Realising that he had been staring for at least a minute, King quickly turned around his face burning red. After calming himself down, King hastily logged the book he was taking and exited the library. Checking his watch, he decided that taking a walk through the University grounds before his next class would do him some good. He had been meaning to check out the plants he saw when he was last through the grounds anyway.

Plants had always been fascinating to King. They were his babies. He loved how they were all so different and required different care and nutrients. They varied in shape, size and colour but were all so beautiful. Lost in thoughts about plants, King nearly collided with someone sitting in front of him. Stumbling to apologise he realised with a start that it was his newly discovered soulmate. Twice in one day. Really.

Looking closer it appeared that his soulmate had been putting out food for an animal. Leaning over he said "Cool Boy! Are you feeding a cat? Here's some water." Passing his over water bottle the newly appointed 'Cool Boy' accepted it without a word. Ignoring the way his heart fluttered when their fingers touched King focused on the fact that cool boy might be foreign. King tried to say "Hello" in other languages but still received silence. King was about to pull out his phone to translate to more languages when he heard the sound of barking. 

King froze. A dog. Jumping up onto the nearest table he shouted over at Cool Boy. "I thought you were helping a cat! Eh, Cool Boy take it away! Take it away!" Standing up, instead of helping him cool boy just walked away, only letting out a mutter of "Silly...". King felt betrayed. "Cool boy! You could understand me the whole time! Come take this dog away!" Instead of answering him cool boy just walked away.

King couldn't believe how different he and his soulmate were. A dog lover. Was the universe trying to kill him? Although, this silent cool boy did seem quite a mysterious character, and King did love a good mystery. Checking his watch he realised with a start that his lesson was in ten minutes. But the dog was still barking away at him from the ground. King was stuck. Searing under his breath he decided to make a break for it, running away as fast as he could from the demon with big teeth. 

He didn't stop running until he reached his class. Only then did he stop and catch his breath. Checking his watch he saw that he had made it with two minutes to spare. Perfect. Reaching for his water, King remembered he had given it to the annoying cool boy earlier for the 'cat'.

King managed to go through the rest of the day without thinking too much about his soulmate. It was only when he got home to shower that he realised one of the feathers on his soulmate mark was now coloured in a dark red. It must have been when their fingers touched. Damn. Now the cool boy would be looking out for someone he had touched during the day. King wasn't sure he was ready for that confrontation. Deciding he would see whether cool boy would do anything before he said anything himself King said goodnight to all his plants before drifting off to sleep, his dreams filled with scary dogs.

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on my last story. I'm very happy to write anything you guys want me to. Helps me destress in between my exams! Chat with me on twitter @internallydon3!


End file.
